Shame
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: The Dursleys reaction to Harry receiving a letter from Hogwarts was, in reality, much different from what JKR portrayed. 5 years later Harry is still suffering the repercussions of that day when he hides from Dudleys gang in the Leaky Cauldron. Abuse fic.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **The Dursleys reaction to Harry receiving a letter from Hogwarts was, in reality, much different from what JKR portrayed. 5 years later Harry is still suffering the repercussions of that day when he hides from Dudleys gang in the Leaky Cauldron. Abuse fic.

**Warning: **This fic is based on material that may be sensitive to some, including rape, child abuse, physical abuse, drug and alcohol abuse, and coarse language among other things. I do not mean to offend anyone.

**Dedication: **To Little Miss Mione, the Godmother of this fic. To Rebecca, who supplied the pen and paper. To Mrs Clare Malfoy, for the awesome advice. And to Son Of Harry Potter, for all his help.

* * *

Letters poked through the letterbox.

* * *

_Twitch.

* * *

_

Letters pushed under the door.

* * *

_Sneer.__

* * *

_

Letters stuffed inside the eggs.

* * *

_Growl.__

* * *

_

Letter shooting out of the fireplace.

* * *

The nearly eleven-year-old Harry Potter tried hard not to shudder as the metallic scarping of bolt from lock shook him from his troubled riviere. Harry felt his heart pound quicker as his uncle bent down and shoved his porky head inside Harry's cupboard.

"Harry. You can come out now."

Scrambling to obey his uncle Harry got himself out of the cupboard as soon as he possibly could. He was in enough trouble already.

"Four hundred and twenty seven letters." Vernon Dursleys voice shook with suppressed anger, "Four hundred and twenty seven letters all but _destroyed_ my living room."

"Uncle Vernon, I—" Harry started, biting his lip nervously and looking anywhere but at his uncle.

"_Look at me when you speak_." Vernon hissed dangerously, stepping forward and taking advantage of his hight compared to the boy by leering down at him.

Harry's eyes snapped to his toes. His entire body was trembling. _No… Please, please, please. No… I can't… No…_

"Turn around." Vernon sneered, pushing Harry further into the room until the small of Harry's back hit the nearby dinner table.

"I don't know who sent me t-those letters," Harry whispered shakily, eyes darting around the room for a means of escape.

"I said, 'turn around.'" Vernon growled, grabbing Harry's shoulder roughly and turning him so his back was to Vernon.

Harry's small body froze up as his uncle planted his hands flat on the table in front of him and the first of the tears ran down his face, "N-No…"

"Shut up, boy." Vernon snarled, "This is compensation for the letters."

"Please, Uncle Vernon…" Harry whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut in a desperate hope that this was all just a bad dream as he listened to the zip of his uncles pants being undone, "N-Not again… Please, n-no more will c-come…"

"Shut up!"

A sharp crack of skin on skin attacked the room, accompanied by a harsh, choking sob from the boy.

"Now," Vernon panted sickeningly and bending his nephew over the table, "Stay still or I'll make worse."

Harry rested his pounding forehead on the table and stayed as still as he could with his violently shaking body.

Sitting just on the other side of the thin, swinging door was Petunia Dursley hugging her son tight and whispering soothingly to him, 'Not to worry, it'll all be over soon…' over and over again as her nephews agonizing screams pierced the otherwise cheerful summers morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, back again. I'm glad I've re-written this prologue. I like it much better then the original. Well, gotta go. Don't neglect that little button down to your left that says REVIEW! 


	2. Years Past

**Chapter 1: Years Past**

**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to the new and improved Shame, now with plot! Big thanks for all those who have helped me with this, and all you guys who have stuck with me, I promise I'll be a better Author from now on:). Oh, and also, translations are found at the bottom of the page.

* * *

A 16-year-old boy sat on a swing at a lifeless park just minutes walk from his house, doodling in his sketchpad as he remembered that day. That had been the first time his uncle had punished him like that in months. He had hoped they were growing to like him, to love him even. But that time had been the worst by far. 

Merely days after that incident a teacher from Harry's school had seen him out shopping with the Dursleys' and commented on his bruised and battered state. As soon as they had arrived home, Vernon had told his family to pack, and informed them that they wouldn't be returning.

That afternoon they had moved to St James's, a suburb on the outskirts of London. Dudley and Harry were sent to the same public school, Vernon had gotten a new high paying, _respectable_ job, and Petunia played the part of a suburban housewife nicely. There was no reason for anyone to suspect anything out of the ordinary, bar Harry's multiple bruises, which were explained by a delighted Vernon as Harry's 'Got into the wrong crowd, that one.'

Harry's head snapped up suddenly as he heard footsteps, and sure enough, there stood Dudley with his gang. He shut his sketchbook and made to stow it away in his front pocket but Dudley beat him to it, wrestling it out of his grip.

"Aww… Is Bitty-Baby-Potty doin' some pwetty dwarings?" Dudley cooed sarcastically, his gang sniggering in approval.

"Give it back." Harry seethed, dead serious, as the wind picked up and swirled around the two teenagers. _No one _touched his art book but him.

"Woahh!" Dudley and his gang jeered. "Big words, Pothead," One idiot in particular said.

"Give it back or I'll tell them." Harry said in a deadly whisper, as a crack of thunder and flash of lightening were seen overhead.

Dudley's gang looked around anxiously at the changing weather, but dutifully kept to where Dudley had left them.

Dudley's eyes widened. Harry wouldn't tell about what his dad did to him… would he? "You w-wouldn't dare." Dudley whispered shakily.

Harry stood and walked up so closely to Dudley their noses were almost touching and retorted, "Try me."

Dudley did the only thing he could thing of; he raised his ham of a fist and swung at his cousin. Harry ducked it skillfully, in the process seizing his book, and ran as rain started pouring down on top of them.

Muffled yells of 'Get him!' followed Harry as he sped around the corner. Dudley and his gang may be stronger then him, but he was faster. Harry ran faster and faster until he reached a fork in the road. He randomly chose a path and followed it, then turning down a side street and hiding in the shadow of two buildings. Dudley's gang's heavy footsteps reached their plateau, and then faded away as they went in the other direction.

Harry let out a heavy, ragged breath, stowing his book safely into his jeans pocket. Deciding that it was probably not the best idea to go 'home' quite yet, and he at least needed to get out of the rain, he wondered the streets until he found the last place open: a bar by the name of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry folded his arms and bowed his head to the rain as he strode into the bar, consequently running smack into two teenage boys. The numerous bottles of alcohol they were carrying smashed as they hit the hard, stone floor.

Harry winced as they shattered on the ground, spraying his feet with the strong-smelling liquid, "S-Sorry." He muttered, chancing a glance at the two.

The one nearest him had spiky, blue-black hair. Kind of like those character on that show, Dragon Ball Z, that Dudley use to be obsessed with. What was his name, Goku, or something? He had the same slim, pointed face as the people on the show, and had piercing electric-blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, with a navy t-shirt underneath describing the words 'The Weird Sisters' in black ink. He had on dark jeans, and big, black sunglasses were perched atop his head.

The other was taller then his companion. He had handsome, deep-set features; dark chocolate eyes coated by thick eyelashes, and tanned skin. His dark brown hair was combed artfully back off his face except a few flyaway tendrils that were stowed away behind his ears. He had on a long sleeved green shirt, buttoned to the half waypoint, revealing a tight blue undershirt. His jeans were pressed and ripped by the designer at the knee and upper thigh.

_Woahh… _Harry though briefly staring at the pair before looking away hurriedly, _No! I'm not _fucking _gay! Or bi! Or whatever else the fuck it is!_

As Harry scolded himself brown eyes were taking him in. _Cool hair, messy, all over his face, and… Is that orange dye? Very cool. Awesome eyes, I've never seen eye's that green! Too bad he had those glasses. He's got like a bazillion earrings, but it works for him… 3 studs in his left, 2 in his right and a small, black hoop in his top right, very hot. Kinda feminine face, but with a wide jaw. He can't be much older then us- _

"Whatever." Shrugged Mr Spiky Head, turning back to the bar, "Tom! We need refills! Numb nuts here broke ours!"

Harry blushed red at the comment, unconsciously tensing for the blow he was sure would come.

The man named Tom forced a sleazy smile, showing off his yellowing teeth, and turned around to get them their refills, muttering something about them being to young to have Alcohol anyway.

"Non si preoccupi per lui. È solo alto. Sono Blaise." The other boy said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Err…" Harry said, trying to decipher what the hell the boy was saying.

"Don't worry about _him _either." Said Mr Spiky Head, turning sharply to face him, "He speaks perfect English, he just thinks it's sexy when he says shit in Italian. He's Blaise, I'm Theo." Concluded the newly instated Theo as Blaise glared angrily at him, then smiled sheepishly at an astounded Harry.

Tom then reappeared, clutching bottles upon bottles in his arms. He placed them with a clatter on the bench top, "Will there be anything else, Mr Nott?" He wheezed, the same seedy smile filling his old face.

"Not tonight, Tom." Said Blaise, smiling at the old man who huffed and went off to serve his other customers.

"Aye, yo. Party in Slytherin Common Room, you want in?" Asked Theo, eyes slipping in and out of focus.

"…Huh?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"What my friend _meant _to say is," Said Blaise, rolling his eyes, "Since you knocked over our drinks and all, the least you could do is come to our party tonight."

"S-Sure." Said Harry, shrugging.

"Excellent. Now hurry up." Said Theo, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch horribly, and walked towards a small, outdoor courtyard.

"Sorry about that," said Blaise, mistaking Harry's flinch for the force of Theo's clap, "He gets a bit angsty when he's high."

"Don't we all." Muttered Harry, causing Blaise to laugh. It was a deep, hallowed sound. They both stared at each other for a moment before Theo's traveling voice broke the silence.

"Fucking hell, your gonna miss it!" They herd him shout from outside.

"Erm... Well, yeah." Harry coughed awkwardly, scratching his brow and following where Theo had exited.

"Yeah…" Blaise echoed before, himself, walking out to the courtyard.

"We've got fucking _ten seconds,_ bra!" Theo shouted anxiously, glancing at his wristwatch and retrieving his sunglasses from his head, "Grab hold!"

Taking the hint, Harry grasped hold of the glasses, his hand touching that of the two boys.

"What's your name, anyway?" Asked Blaise as Harry felt a tug at his bellybutton.

"Harlen, Harlen Darcy." Harry replied as everything around them started to blur, _I knew English was good_ _for something._

_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1: Years Past**

* * *

**Translation:** Don't worry about him. He's just high. I'm Blaise.

Sorry if it's not accurate, I got it off the Internet.

**A/N:** I hope you guy's enjoyed it! I have the next few chapters about ready to post, and shall be posting about once a week. Don't forget to review with you ideas/opinions/theories!


	3. Quiet Before The Storm

**Chapter 2: Quiet Before The Storm**

**A/N:** Welcome back everyone! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. I realize some of you may have concerns about the whole skipping-5-year's thing and all. But, not to worry, I am planning numerous flashbacks and digging into Harry's/Harlen's past. And also, I am sorry for the update being later then planned. Got into a bit trouble and consequently was banned from the computer. And then after that I had 5 major assignments piled on me, all due in the same week. No joke. So yeah, sorry about that. Enjoy! And people, just because of the way parts of this chapter may sound: THIS IS NOT A HARRY/GINNY! Carry on.

* * *

Harry grunted loudly as he landed on the hard, muddy ground. He groaned again as he reached out for his glasses and trying to smear the muck from their lenses, shoved them back on his face. 

As his vision came back to him, the first thing he realized was that he was no longer in the Leaky Cauldron, but on a narrow path that lead it's way up and over the crest of a near by hill, barely visible in the ever increasing darkness. Harry's mind went immediately from 'Nervous But Excited Harry' to 'Panicky And Defensive Harry' as he scrambled to his feet.

Behind him he heard the same, deep laugh from before and spun around, only to come face-to-face with a grinning Blaise, "Never traveled by Portkey before?"

Taking a few hasty steps backwards, Harry folded his arms in spat out an indignant, "No."

Blaise laughed again, shaking his head so random tendrils of chocolate hair fell into his dark eyes.

Theo sniggered, replacing the sunglasses on top of his head and starting down the path heading towards the hill, "If you bitches have stopped flirting, we need to get going."

Harry stood, too shocked at what Theo had said to do anything.

"Harlen? You okay?" Blaise asked, noticing Harry's frozen state and reaching out an arm to him.

Harry pulled from his stupor just before Blaise's hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Um, yeah." He gulped, pulling his shoulder away and rubbing it unconsciously.

"Okay…" Blaise said with slightly raised eyebrows, and turned towards the path.

Harry let out a ragged breath, shaking his head vigorously, _This is gonna be a _long _night. And I'm not gay._

* * *

"I never fucking realized how fucking long it fucking takes to get to the fucking dungeons." Theo said, stumbling and nearly dropping a bottle containing a thick, murky red liquid, "Fuck! Draco can get his own fucking Firewhisky next time, it's the fucking biggest!" 

"Very articulate, Theodore." Blaise said sarcastically, continuing along the stone corridor they had been following for the past 7-and-a-half minutes.

"'Theodore'?" Harry scoffed.

"It's Theo! The…o. Theo! And shut up, Darcy." Theo snapped, "Still sore after the 'Portkey Incident'?"

"Nice title, and just call me Harley." Harry said, sniggering slightly.

"That's what I thought…" Theo said absently as they continued down the stone corridor before him and Blaise stopped abruptly in front of a hanging portrait… _that was moving_!

"Password?" The man in the painting asked dryly.

"Pureblood." Blaise grimaced, "And can't you _please_ change it?"

"Tradition." The man sniggered as the portrait he was in swung forward.

Blaise groaned and walked through the passageway. Harry stepped forward Blaise, and felt his feet root to the spot. It was unlike anything he'd seen before. It was a dark, cold room with an elegant looking marble fireplace. A different type of music was playing –like when a rapper takes the music out of one song and uses it for a beat in their own– but… orchestral? Odd… The only thing that could be considered _normal_ were two girls hooking up on one of the single, leather chairs, surrounded with cheering guys gulping down alcohol. Other girls and the odd guy were scattered around the room, girls throwing jealous glares at the pair and guys battling each other for the girls attention.

"Shit! What'd ya stop for?" Theo cried in annoyance before pushing past Harry and catching sight of the two girls, "WHAT? Dude!" He screamed mid-step, pushing the bottles into Harry's hands and running over to join his fellow males.

"Sorry about Theo, he's not exactly the politest person around when he's hammered." Blaise wrinkled his nose and gestured one of the very small group of people NOT congregated around the kissing girls, "Come on. I'll introduce you to some _real_ Slytherins."

'_Slytherins'…?_ Harry shook his head, following the Italian teen, _It's official. They're all on crack._

A boy and two girls were sitting on two of the three-seat lounges, facing each other. On the lounge facing them a blonde haired boy and a blonde haired girl were seated. The boy have a pointed face, kind of like Theo's, but more so. He was very pale, and smirked as he saw Blaise creeping towards them. The girl wasn't exactly pale or tanned. More peaches and cream then anything else. She had lofty, blue eyes and pink lips. She looked almost soft to the touch. Harry couldn't see much of the other girl, but she had vibrant red hair and her arms were lightly freckled.

"Hello, minions." Blaise grinned, grabbing the shoulders of the redheaded. The boy opposite her laughed as she screamed suddenly, whipping around with a look of mingled shock and surprise on her face.

"Blaise, you dickhead!" She panted, laughing weakly before turning exasperatedly back to face the other two, "Gee, thanks for the warning, guys."

In the few seconds she faced them, it was long enough for Harry to see that she was very pretty. Her hair was parted at the side, running down her face like silk. Her small, button nose had been dusted evenly with freckles. Her cherry lips were parted, revealing straight, white teeth and her blue eyes sparkled even in alarm.

"Hello, Blaise." The blonde girl said tilting her head, "Did you get everything?"

Blaise made a sort of smile-grimace as he strode around the lounge to her, "Your weird." He added kissing her forehead, and pressing a bottle to her hands.

_Damn it…_ Harry thought jealously, _Wait, what? What the fuck? No! _

"Ugh. You guys are gross." The boy wrinkled his nose and swapped seats, putting his arm across the shoulders of the redhead.

Blaises' eyes narrowed considerably. "Oh, and Draco," he smirked as the boy immediately started signaling him to '_shut up!' _as Blaise reached into his jacket pocket,"Thanks for letting us use the map. Couldn't have done it without ya."

The girl under his arm scoffed indignantly, "Draco! I told you not to tell them about it!"

"Aww, come on, Gin." Blaise grinned, taking the seat opposite her, "You can trust us."

"Uh huh." She raised a skeptical eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Oh, yeah, guys." Blaise said, motioning to Harry, "This is Harlen Darcy. Harley, this is Draco," he pointed to the boy, "Ginny," he pointed to the redhead, "and Luna." He pointed to the girl he had just kissed.

"Hey." Harry smiled weakly, sitting himself down next to Blaise.

"What'd you get?" Draco asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Oh, erm…" Harry's brow furrowed as he looked for the bottle Theo had nearly smashed previously, "I believe this is yours."

Draco looked impressed, and said in a slurred voice, "Very good, Darcy. Blaise, I like him. I like this one."

"Ignore him," Ginny smiled, reaching forward to grab her own drink, "He's been drinking. Doesn't know half the shit his saying."

"Okay…?" Harry said, glancing at Blaise.

Blaise grinned and dumped the bottles he was holding on the plush carpet floor. Harry copied his actions but was slightly skeptical about accepting the drink held out to him.

"Oh, Darcy!" started Luna, looking dreamy-eyed at him, "It's okay, there's no Wrackspurt in the alcohol. You can drink it."

_Wrackspurt? …It's official,_ thought Harry. _They really are all on crack._ But it was odd that Luna seemed to know that Harry had been wary of taking the bottle…

Draco smirked. "Hey, guys." He slurred, and Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Looks like our new friend Darcy here was scared of a wittle alco!"

Harry flushed with a cocktail of embarrassment and anger. "I-I-wasn't scared," he stuttered lamely.

Draco snorted, "Yeah, righ—Whoa!"

All of a sudden, the small group was staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Dude," muttered Blaise, "What the fuck? You're hair has got red in it!"

"What?!" yelped Harry, confused. "What do you mean, my hair has red in it?"

No one paid this question any attention. Instead, Ginny, seemingly curious, inquired excitedly, "Can you do anything else?"

"Ermm," thought Harry aloud, ruffling his hair, "Narr, I've got this scar, though-" he said, moving his fringe for the group to see, and he looked up, ready to see their interested facial expressions, only to find that no one was paying attention to him. The only exception being Luna, who just gave him an odd look before turning her attention to what had grabbed everybody else's.

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen." Two girls said, walking to the middle of the group and pivoting on one foot, "How are we all this evening?"

"Good. Thanks." Blaise laughed, "You girls having fun? Sure did have a lot of male attention."

It was then that Harry realized that they were talking to the girls that were kissing just moments ago. Both girls were tall and slender; one had shoulder length brown hair flecked with blue streaks, and the other blonde with hot pink. Both girls had identical black glitter crap stuck around their eyes, and were both wearing black cloaks over denim skirts and cotton tank tops at least 3 sizes to big.

"Twaz most fantastic." The blonde said smiling brilliantly before catching sight of Harry and nudging her counterpart, "Hey, sexy. Haven't seen you here before."

Harry raised an eyebrow as the two girls looked at him, smirked, and made their way over to him.

"I'm Pansy-" said the blonde, sitting on the arm rest beside Harry and primly folding her legs.

"-and I'm Daphne." said the brunet opting, not for the other part of the armrest, but sitting is Harry's lap, "And you are?"

"I… Errr…. I'm-I'm Harley." Harry said, coughing to regain his composure.

"Real smooth." Theo said, coming up from behind Draco and Ginny and jumping the couch to join them. Harry shot a glare at him, earning a number of _'Woooaahhh!!'_s before Daphne broken the silence.

"Hey, Harley?" Daphne asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied, trying not to show how overwhelmed he was with everything that was happening.

"What's that?" She said, pushing into Harry's lap with a look of pure evil on her face.

Draco and Theo burst outright laughing, Theo was already whipping tears from his eyes. Ginny was trying to be more subtle in her amusement by quenching her laughter, the effect being she went as red as a beetroot.

Harry's face turned bright red as he spluttered, "It's not that!"

"Uh huh." Pansy and Daphne said together before breaking into simultaneous giggles.

"Look." Harry said, reaching into his jeans pocket and bring out his Art Book.

"So we have an artist on our hands!" Theo grinned evilly, "Come on, let's have a look then."

"Uh, no." Harry said defiantly, making to stow it away back into the comfort of his jeans.

"Or not." Draco said, reaching out and grabbing the book from his hands.

Harry's eyes flashed with panic, "Give it back."

"I wonder what's in here…" Draco said in a singsong voice, slowly reaching for the cover.

"Come on, Draco, give it back." Blaise said in an exasperated voice, moving to retrieve it from Draco's grasp.

"But, _Blaise_! I-wanna-see-the-drawings!" Theo said whining like a 3-year-old, pouting like one too.

"Well tough luck!" Harry said, eyes sparking dangerously, "Give it back!"

"Fine." Draco said childishly, handing it back grudgingly.

Harry snatched the book out of his grip. Suddenly he didn't want to be there, "Blaise? Where's a guy go to the bathroom 'round here?"

"Out the door. Down the corridor. First left. Third door on the right." Blaise offered, gesturing the way they had came.

Harry got up, with out saying goodbye, and stalked towards the portrait hole. Behind him he heard Luna's airy voice say, 'Goodbye, Harry,' Draco spit out, 'Well that was rude,' and Blaise correcting, 'His name's Harley, darlin',' before Harry slammed the door behind him.

_Wait, _he realized as he spun around mid-step. Too late; the portrait had already shut.

* * *

"Stupid Blaise. Give me wrong directions… Show him." Harry muttered angrily, taking a healthy swig from whatever it was he swiped as he left the party as he pushed open yet another door. 

The room was a lot like all the others in this damned place. Its dark, stone walls were illuminated by a single, burning candle on a large wooden desk marked PROFESSOR SNAPE at the very front of the room. The rest of the room were taken up by other, smaller desks and walls were with lack of a better word decorated with parts of what looked like pickled animals floating around in glass jars.

Harry raised his eyebrow as moved towards yet another jar of animal parts, unfortunately he didn't see the 4-and-a-half-inch step and plummeted headfirst into the ground, managing to take a desk down with him and smashing his bottle in the process.

There was racket behind a door at the far corner of the room, like the noise of someone scrambling out of bed, and the door burst open to reveal a tall, sickly skinned man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. He had to be Snape.

Harry froze as the man's eye's swept the room for the intruder, before black met green. His face went from malice victory, to recognition, to fear all at once, "Who-What are you doing here?" Snape demanded, fighting to keep is voice in its usual drawl.

"I…" Harry swallowed nervously, unable to look away from Snape's furious stare.

"You're coming with me." Snape sneered, stalking across the room and grasping hold of Harry's shoulder and pushing him out the door.

Harry tried desperately to control his breathing as he was pulled back through the castle the way he had came, _It's okay, Harry. Breathe. It can't be any worse then before. It can't. Just breathe. _He continued his mantra as the grip on his arm tightened as they reached two, tall oak doors.

Snape pressed his other hand to the wood and the doors opened of their own accord. Pulling Harry roughly through the archway Snape turned to him, "Your home. Where do you live?"

"Ca-Catherine's Park, St James." Harry stuttered as everything around him turned to black.

When his vision came back to him, he realized he was back at the park that not 4-hours-ago his cousin Dudley and his gang had chased him from.

"Don't you _ever _come back." Snape sneered before disappearing with a _crack_.

Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. He glanced down at his watch, and his jaw clenched. _Damn it. Dudley'll be home by now._

"Fuck." Harry swore under his breath, kicking a near by stick and taking off at a fast pace down the side street to his Uncles house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2: Quiet Before The Storm**

* * *

**A/N: **Before you start abusing me about my lateness I would like to point out that this is 8-pages-long, and that it had numerous points for future plot development:). All reviews welcome! 


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 3: The Morning After**

**A/N: **Computer buggered up. Big time. Sorry. Continue. Enjoy. Review. :D.

* * *

There was no way. There was _no_ way. _There way no way. _Severus Snape kept silently chanting this mantra to himself as he carefully watched a fifth year Gryffindor pour the wrong amount of boomslang skin into their potion, causing it to spit and splutter everywhere. The way his day was going, he would defiantly have a headache by the end of it. 

The fact that he was in denial did not help matters. There was no way that the boy Snape had meet merely hours ago could be Harry Potter. There was no way, Severus Snape told himself firmly, that Lily Potter's son had spoken to him. But there was that little voice in the back of Snape's head, that annoying one, telling him to remember the boys eyes. It wasn't hard- they were exactly the same as Lily's. Lily's eyes.

_Lily…_

The twenty-two year old Severus Snape took a long drag of the cigarette dangling carelessly from his fingertips and wrapped the scarf more firmly around his neck. This was _just like Lily_. Never on time. _Never._

Severus took a moment to take in the sight surrounding him; it really was a beautiful winters day. The post-Christmas frost has still yet to lift, meaning the park the two of them met at frequently was all but deserted. Deep tracks were well worn into the powdered snow; a dog's bark could be echoed eerily up from the alley the park backed onto, piercing the cold night air; and misty breaths rose into the moonlit sky.

"Smoking'll kill you, ya' know." said a playful voice from behind him. Snape turned to see the vibrant red hair, and shining, emerald eyes that he'd come accustom to after all his years at Hogwarts.

"All a part of my charm." The Slytherin said, tossing the still smoking butt onto the ground and snuffing it out with the heel of his leather clad foot.

"I'm sure it is." Lily laughed, wrapping her arms around Severus, "How you been, Sev?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the use of his 'nickname', "Good…" and politely asked the same question, a smirk spreading across his face as he brushed an amber strand from hair from her eyes.

"Severus…" Lily said, taking a step back as Severus watched her vibrant eyes cloud over, "We… We can't meet up like this anymore."

"What? Why?" Severus sneered, putting enough cutting edge into his voice to make Lily wince.

"I–I just can't." Lily faulted, looking around anxiously and flexing her hands.

"Lily!" Severus interrupted her restless state, taking hold of her jaw and pulling it up so she was facing him.

Lily looked up at him with widened eyes, her hands dropping to her sides.

Snapes hand relaxed and he stroked his finger softly across her cheeks, feeling her hot breath ghost over his hand, and rising into the sky above them. Tilting her chin upwards, Severus leaned in.

"I'm pregnant." Lily confessed, squeezing her eyes shut apprehensively.

Snapes eyes snapped sharply.

"Severus, I–"

Severus' face darkened as he turned away from her.

"Please, Sev–" Lily pleaded, her voice cracking as she took a step towards him, but he was already half way across park, rummaging in his long, leather jacket for his cigarette pack and lighter. "Sev!"

It had been the last time Severus had seen Lily alive. A year and some months later he had wept over her dead body, overcome with every emotion as he stared into her lifeless green eyes, and touched her cold, pale lips.

The bell sounding for the end of class awoke Snape from his melancholy musings.

* * *

SOME TIME EARILER...

Blaise woke slowly, the odd sensation of something wet and slobbery on his face. Cracking open an eye, the dark Slytherin saw his best mate Theo was sleeping about on top of him, drool leaking steadily out onto Blaise's face. Blaise groaned, pushing Theo away, who just kept on snoring.

Man, what a sight… 

Beside him, Daphne Greengrass was groaning, clutching her head, seemingly oblivious to the fact that, not only was she sans a majority of her clothes, but she was lying on top of a short-less Gregory Goyle.

Blaise chuckled and almost immediately regretted it. Sure, Slytherin parties were always the best, but _damn_ did it hurt the next morning.

Blaise got up and studied his surroundings. Bottles, both empty and broken, littered the dungeon floors along with his still unconscious peers. Among the living were Draco. The youngest Malfoy was playing with a lock of Ginny's long, fiery hair as the girl slept on. This Weasley was making Drake soft!

Blaise sat down opposite and continued to stare at the couple. After several long seconds in which the blonde didn't look up Blaise coughed loudly. Draco's eyes snapped up to his, "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

Before Draco could reply Ginny groaned loudly and rolled over, hiding her face in Draco's chest, "Wha t'me issit?"

Blaise scoffed as Draco asked, "What was that, beautiful?"

Ginny groaned again, burring her face further into her boyfriend she said slightly more legibly, "What. Time. Is. It?"

"The time is eight-thirty two in the morning," Luna's dreamy voice said as she came down from the boy's dormitory, holding a number of small vials containing the murky, orange Hangover Relief Potion.

"Oh, Luna, you're my hero," Blaise said, taking one of the vials from her and downing the foul liquid in one gulp.

"Ditto." Groaned Daphne, raising her vial in a toast to Luna and following Blaises lead in drinking up.

"Where's Harlen at?" Theo said, appearing from the other side of the couch and making his way over to where Luna had left the potion on the mantle and taking his own.

"No fucking clue." Draco said, grimacing as the thick potion slid down his throat. Ginny grunted indignantly and slapped his arm, "What?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "Lets just hope Pansy didn't decide to 'show him her room' like she did with that poor Puff the other night. That kid'll never be the same again."

Theo grinned, "Yeah, I seen him 'round since then. He thinks he's hot as." He said falling into a snorting laughter.

"No, he's not up there…" Luna said, blinking slowly, "I don't remember seeing him after he left."

"Yes, Luna," Theo said patiently, "A person has to leave, to not be seen again."

"Shut up, you ungrateful git," Ginny groaned, throwing a pillow at Theo's head and sniffing the potion cautiously, "Luna just got you Hangover Potion."

"Too true," observed Theo the empty vial before ginning at Luna, "Thanks for that."

Luna tilted her head sideways, "You look like a Gryffindor when you do that."

Theo's face turned an unhealthy shade of green as the smile slid off his face, "Don't you never, ever say that again… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oi!" Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, never a good sign.

"Okay, time for breakfast!" Draco said hurriedly, grabbing hold of Ginny's hand and dragging her out of the Common Room before she could protest.

"I'm scared." Theo stated, eyes bulging in their sockets.

"I would be to." Blaise answered simply, allowing Luna to take his hand in hers and following her out of the Common Room.

"Don't leave me!"

* * *

By the time Luna, Blaise and Theo had reached the Great Hall Ginny was already in full swing in yet another row with her older-by-one-year brother, Ron. 

"I'm allowed to do _what I want_, with _whomever I want_. Thank you, very much!" Ginny stuck out her chin stubbornly, sending dagger at her brother whom was standing opposite her, the red already prominent in his ears spreading to his cheeks.

"I am not going to allow MY SISTER, to 'do whatever she wants, with whomever she wants', if that whomever is Ferret-Boy Malfoy!" Ron said gesturing wildly towards Draco who was standing, smirking from behind Ginny with his hands wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Not allowed…!" Ginny whispered in a dangerously low voice. "I'm not allowed?' she hissed again. The air around the redhead seemed to crackle with magic as Ginny whirled around, grabbing a fist full of Draco's silver and green tie before pulling him down, his mouth to hers.

After several _eventful moments_ the pair broke apart.

"Still think I'm not allowed to do what I want, with whom I want?" Ginny asked as she regained composure, brushing flyaway tendrils of hair from her eyes, and attempting to stare a now wide-eyed Ron down.

"Not in the Great Hall or during meals, Miss Weasley. Detention." Snape drawled from behind them. During the 'heat of the moment' no one had noticed the irritable professor swooping almost bat-like down from the teachers table, "You as well, Mr Malfoy." Noticing the smirk spreading across the young Slytherin's face he added, "Separately."

Catching Ron grinning triumphantly out of the corner of his eye Snape said, "You, Mr Weasley, you will also have detention."

"What? What I do?" Ron protested loudly.

"Talked back." Snape said smoothly.

"'Talked back', hate to!" Theo taunted before realizing that an aggravated Snape was still within listening range.

"Detention."

"Dammit."

"That's what you get for being dickheads." Blaise said knowingly, crossing his arms and tutting his four peers.

"Mr Zabini?"

"Yes, Professor?" Blaise asked pleasantly, turning to face his Head Of House.

"Language like that will not be tolerated, Detention." Snape said, turning on his heel and heading back to the front of the Hall.

"Dammit."

* * *

"No, no, no! Use your sword! Use your sword!" yelled Draco at a piece of parchment. He was watching his stick figure battle Theo's stick figure, and now he was losing. "The sword, dammit!" he cried again. 

"Ha!" shrilled Theo. "I'm so gonna beat you! Now, Theoiptus The Great," he said, talking to his stick figure, who saluted and listened avidly for it's next instruction, "He's almost dead, so attack that pipsqueak with your sword already!"

Blaise threw down the grimy steal-wool with which he had been scrubbing yellow, oozing muck out of cauldrons. Snape's detentions were no fun. Weasel King wasn't even here to pick on, as Snape had put him and Ginny in a different detention. Now with neither Theo nor Draco doing the work…

Blaise got out his wand, and with a swish of the magical stick he whispered, "_Incendio!_", and the parchment bearing the other two Slytherin's game, went up in flames before lying in a small heap of ash on the dungeon floor.

"Hey! I almost had him!" cried Theo indignantly, united with Draco's screech of "Draconis The Awesome! No!", that reverberated off the dungeon walls.

"Come help me clean, or we'll never get out here," said Blaise evenly; watching Draco back away while Theo grabbed a cloth.

"We have house elves that do the cleaning," Draco explained snobbishly, and Blaise just shook his head.

Draco sighed, leaning against the wall. "Man, I could be with Gin right now!" he whined. "Fucking Snape!" he spat.

Theo, who was scrubbing away at a cauldron, burst out laughing. "You and Weasley," he panted, "could be fucking Snape?"

"NO!" cried out Draco, while the force of Theo's statement had Blaise falling to floor, a raucous laughter pouring from his lips.

"No!" yelled Draco again, his face flushed. "I meant that Snape's a-a fucktard! And that I should be with Ginny!"

"Aww, c'mon," teased Theo, "you know that's shit…"

"You're shit!" Draco retorted speedily, turning sharply and pacing the timber floor.

"You're both shit," the Italian teen said, clutching at his side as he got off the floor. "Now hurry up and help me clean these!"

"I'm not helping if Draco's not!"

"The fuck you aren't!"

"Guys…" said Draco slowly over Blaise and Theo's arguing.

"Fuck no! I said I'm not helping!"

"Yes you are!"

"GUYS!"

Blaise and Theo wheeled around to find Draco, crouched down in the far corner of the room, his nose all but pressed against the floor.

"Dude…" Draco breathed.

"What?" asked Theo irritably.

"Dude, come look at this…"

Blaise stormed over, ready to dismiss whatever Draco was looking at, but his mouth feel open at what the blonde Slytherin was directing him to see.

Theo rolled his eyes, slapped his cloth on the table, and walked casually over to his classmates. On the wooden surface, scratched in boyish, messy writing was;

JAMES POTTER

FIRST YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll

SECOND YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll

THIRD YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll ll

FOURTH YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lll

FIFTH YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll l

SIXTH YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll llll

SEVENTH YEAR: lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll lllll

"Dude!" exploded Blaise, forgetting all about cleaning cauldrons. "Who was this 'James Potter' guy? He must have been…wow…"

"Look at all the detentions…" cooed Theo, tracing over FIFTH YEAR with his fingers in awe. "This guy must have been brilliant…how many do ya reckon?"

Draco quickly counted; numbers had always been his forte. "My guess is something around…three hundred and ninety-five…"

"Nice estimate," snorted Theo. "Pity he didn't get to four hundred."

"Dude," said Blaise eagerly, "We've _got_ to find out who this is!"

* * *

**A/N: **AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Special thanks _yet again _to Little Miss Mione, who basically created the whole 'Detention Sequence'. Have a good New Years, and Merry Christmas (or what ever else there is). I know, no Harry in this chapter, but some pretty big stuff happens to our Mr Potter verily soon…ish. Hope you like the direction Shame's headed in! Oh, and also, if you were to comment about my writing style –whether you like it, where I could improve, ect.– it would be greatly appreciated. 


	5. Codename Kid

**A/N: **Hello again, my chillin. My computer is so sucky… It broke. Again. I am currently on my mum's laptop that I have BEGGED her to let me use for the last week and a half. And, if that isn't bad enough, I can NEVER write unless I type. I get separation anxiety LOL.

* * *

**Start of Chapter 4: Codename Kid**

* * *

Harry groaned as his uncles growl of, 'Get up, boy!' brought him back into consciousness.

"Boy!"

"I'm up Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed, burring his pounding head into his hands and glancing at the digital clock hidden deep down the side of his camp bed.

"Bloody hell… then get out here, boy!"

Harry glared spitefully once more at the red six-twenty-four-pm blinking routinely back at him, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and pulled himself out.

Crossing his small, attic room he opened the door to find his whale of an uncle suited up on the other side.

"We're going out." Vernon said, turning on his heel and trotting down the two flights of stairs that lead to the living space.

Harry sighed again, pulling a sleeveless gray, hooded jumper over his long sleeved purple shirt. The Dursleys going out for dinner meant he had to fend for himself out in the cold London weather. Slipping one of Dudley's old throwaway wallets into his pocket he hurried down stairs, and grabbing his Chuck Taylor's he slid through the front door his Uncle was impatiently holding open for him.

"Be back by eleven or your staying out." Vernon said, pulling the brass key he was holding out of the now locked door and getting into his blue Honda Accord.

Harry took a moment to look at his reflection the cars tinted windows. He had a blackened eye, his lip was busted open, and a beefy hand mark wound its way around his throat and up over his jaw line.

Harry stared up at the stormy gray sky as his uncle backed down the drive, and turned left down the street. He pulled his jumper tighter around himself he left the front lawn and started down the street, walking the opposite direction to that of the car.

* * *

"The books broken." Theo said resolutely, slamming the cover of _Hogwarts: 1983-1987_ shut and glaring pointedly at said book.

"Mr Nott, a bit of quiet inside the library would be appreciated." Madame Prince hissed from her front desk and one again consumed herself in her book.

"The book is not broken, Theodore." Blaise sighed exasperatedly from behind _Hogwarts' Youngest and Brightest._

"I don't know what you're expecting to find in there." Draco said appearing from behind one of the many shelves, artfully hiding a good five or six candy bars beneath his robe, "This James Potter guy practically _lived_ in detention. Somehow I doubt he was one of Hogwarts 'Youngest and Brightest'."

"Good point." Blaise said tossing the book carelessly into the pile of books that had not helped them, and reaching for another new one.

"Mr Zabini! You are to take better care of the schools property!"

"Sorry, Madame P." Blaise answered monotonously, flicking through the pages.

"Hey, Draco…" Theo said cautiously, biting his lip and sitting taller in his chair, trying to sneak a peak at his Draco's chocolate.

"No."

"Aww, but-"

"No."

"But Draco, I only want-"

"Will you two shut up about the darn chocolate!" Blaise snapped, violently flipping the pages… a bit louder then he first anticipated.

"No food permitted inside the library!" the livid Liberian screeched, finally rising from her post, simultaneously reaching for her wand.

"BAIL!" the three boys screamed, grabbing as many books as they could hold and tearing from the library.

* * *

"Fuck this shit!" Draco panted, bracing himself against the wall with one hand and dumping his armful of books into Blaises with the other, "You bookworms can look for some kid all night if you want. It's a Friday night, for Merlins sake! I'm gonna go find Ginny."

And with that Draco disappeared around the nearest corner.

"Dude. You do realise he's right." Theo grimaced, "We are willingly studying… on a weekend."

"This is so fucked." Blaise groaned, "I need a drink."

"I HEAR THAT!" Theo's face erupted into a wide grin.

Blaise snorted outright at his friends reaction, "Alright. We'll ditch the books in the old Charms room first, then Floo over."

"Your call." Theo shrugged, and followed Blaise up the winding staircase.

* * *

Harry swirled the remaining amber liquid in his glass pensively. He really had far too much to drink already.

_Fuck that, _Harry thought as he downed the rest of his Firewhisky in one gulp, _I'm alone. I'm a teenager. And I still have a good hour-and-a-half to kill. I'll drink all I want._

"Ma'am?" Harry inquired to a passing waitress, holding up his empty glass in an unasked question.

"Don't you think you've had enough, sugar?" she asked, pilling his empty glass onto her already heavily laden tray.

"Don't you think you should stop asking me that?" Harry retaliated, scrunching his nose drunkenly. Seeing the indignant look on the waitress's face he quickly said, "Oh, no! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _Please_?"

The puppy dog eyes were what did it, "Alright, alright. But last one." She said smiling, "That'll bring you to a total of one Galleon, thirteen Sickles, and twenty-eight Knuts."

"Err," Harry said, digging through his wallet, "Will this do?" he asked, slapping down a twenty pound note onto the table.

The blonde sighed, "I'll have to check with Tom."

Walking over to the bar, the waitress realised Tom was serving to very familiar customers, "Hello boys. Back so soon?"

"Ah, you know us, Amy!" Theo grinned, wrapping an arm around the girls trim waist, "Can't stay away from ya!"

"So how is life out in the big-bad world treating you?" Blaise smirked, copying Theo's actions in wrapping an arm around her other side, "Hogwarts just ain't the same without ya!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her friends antics, and shrugging off their arms laughed, "I'm working, guys."

Ignoring their protesting whining, Amy continued to Tom, "Brunet over at booth three is having another then finishing for the night." She said, and with a confused look slid the money Harry had given her onto the grimy table, "He wants to know if that'll pay for it."

Tom glanced over at the table, "That kids been drink since seven." Glancing at the money he quickly concluded, "That's more then enough." And started preparing yet another Firewhisky for the teenager.

A set of brown and a set of blue eyes followed Tom's gaze, "Is that…?"

"I think it is…" and made their way over to the boy in question.

"Harlen?" Blaise asked as they neared the table. Getting no reaction from the boy he said again but louder, "Harlen!"

Startled at the noise, Harry jumped in his seat and looked up at the two Slytherin's. Upon realising whom they were his eyes widened considerably behind his glasses and he turned his head sharply to face the wall, but not before Blaise and Theo saw the marks blemishing Harry's face and neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" Theo exclaimed tactlessly, sliding to the seat opposite Harry.

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat down next to Theo, reaching out to touch Harry's face. Upon contact Harry shuddered involuntary and his eyes snapped up to meet theirs.

Blaise's hand recoiled but the concerned look didn't leave his face, "What happened?"

Harry tried best in his drunken state to come up with an excuse;

"You know what, funny story!" he choked out a laugh, "I was just walking down the street and then BAM!" Harry's fist collided noisily with the table, "This one –no, three! Three trucks just came out of nowhere and…" Harry trailed off as Amy pushed his drink and change onto the table in front of him. "Thankyou." He said earnestly and then proceeded to take a rather large swig.

Blaise and Theo exchanged worried glanced and then turned their stares back to Harry. There was no way a truck could leave that handprint.

"It's my pleasure." Amy said reassuringly and shot a look at Blaise and Theo that clearly said 'look after him', "And you're Odgen's best. See ya 'round, boys."

"Bye, Amy." The two Slytherin's chorused as their old school friend went about her work.

"You _know_ her?" Harry whispered in awe, shovelling his change into his wallet, "Like you actually _know her_?"

"Yeah, she went to our school." Blaise said, glaring at a hysterical Theo.

"_Cool_. That… That's just really _cool_!" Harry said, slamming his fist against the table, "Ow. I really have to stop doing that."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Theo nodded in all seriousness before dispersing into hysterical giggles once again. Blaise took this as a sign from above to _knock some sense_ into him, "OW! Dude, what? Why you punch me?"

Blaise only shook is head as Theo rubber the sore spot on his arm, "Harley?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you want to come back to our school, again?"

* * *

"Remind me again, _why _did we bring him back to Hogwarts?" Theo asked as they picked Harry up off the corridors floor for the seventh time in under ten minutes, "And also, _why _did we Floo so far away from the charms room?"

"_Because_, Theodore," Blaise ignored the sharp glare he got for the use of Theo's full name, "You remember the look Amy gave us when we were sitting with him. She would have _slaughtered _us if we'd left him there in that state."

"_He _can hear you." Harry said matter-of-factly, "Gerrof me, I can walk."

"Alright, alright." Blaise said, releasing Harry from his grasp.

"That still doesn't explain why we Floo-ed so far away."

"Shut up, Theo!" Blaise snapped.

The trio proceeded to walk in silence bar the irritated mutterings of one Theodore Nott.

"Where'd you get lost to last you were here?" Theo asked curiously after a moment.

"Theo… you are quite possibly the least tactful person I have ever had the displeasure to meet." Blaise admonished abruptly.

"Shut up, Blaise." Theo said simply, smirking as Blaise threw up his hands in defeat, "So Darcy, where did you get off to last time?"

"Batman stole me."

"W-What?" Blaise laughed. Unfortunately, he would not receive an answer; for Harry promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Um, yeah," said Theo, staring at the unmoving form of Harry Potter. "Does he have like narcolepsy or some shit?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's get him to the charms room."

Luckily, they were mere meters from the room. Entering the room they dumped Harry unceremoniously on lounge, and while Blaise walked over to the neatly stacked pile of books they had left there previously Theo sat on the arm of the couch and watched Harry sleep for a while.

Suddenly Theo exclaimed loudly, "This is boring," bringing Harry from his slumber.

"The make yourself useful and find this James Potter dude." Blaise said tossing a number of the smaller books at Theo's lap, "Wake up, Darcy. You can help to."

"What?" Harry slurred, pushing his glasses up his face as he scrubbed at his sore eyes.

"James Potter. Find him." Theo said, dumping a book on Harry's head.

Harry, of course, promptly broke into giggles, "I know something you don't know."

"Really?" Blaise said without looking up from his book, "Theo, hand me some Odgens, would ya?"

"Uh huh." Harry giggled some more before getting up off the sofa, "This is boring. I'm going hom—"

"Harlen, watch out!"

But to late, Harry had tripped over a knee-high table and pitched forward into the wall.

"Okay, now _that_ has got to hurt." Theo said as Harry slid, groaning, down the wall, "Should we… get someone?"

"And say what?" Blaise said incredulously, "'Pardon us, Madame Pomfrey, but the guy we smuggled into Hogwarts not -once but _twice_- has passed out in the Charms room?' I don't think so."

"Good point." Theo said moving over to where the remaining books were, "I think I'll sort them… What year is your book?"

"It's self-updating." Blaise said in a bored voice.

Theo looked up in shock, "That's helpful."

"Yeah, I guess… as long as our guy was a Prefect or Head."

"Damn."

"Uh huh." Blaise sighed, turning another of the books many pages.

Theo pulled out yet another book and the two sat in silence, Harry's loud breathing and groans of discomfort the only indicator that there was another person in the room beside them.

"Maybe 'James Potter' is a codename?" Theo asked, scratching his nose and rereading the same line again for the seventh time.

"Or maybe he graduated Hogwarts 1978, was star Chaser and Team Captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and was Head Boy?" Blaise said, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"You found him." Theo deadpanned.

"I found him." Blaise grinned wider, turning the book over and proudly showing Theo his discovery.

For a moment it was silent, before Theo let out a whoop of victory and tackled Blaise to the ground, laughing all the way down.

"Man! I thought we'd be looking for _ages_!"

"And five hours isn't ages?" Blaise grinned, speed-reading the small print at the bottom of the page, "Dude! Picture on page one-three-seven!"

Theo faltered slightly, then mad a truly spectacular dive for the book... that Blaise promptly dragged out of his path, "No way! I get to see what he looks like first!"

"Forget that, I found him!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"Fine… I found his tally!"

"Liar! That was Draco!"

Theo pouted dramatically, "Same time?"

"Fine." Blaise rolled his and shuffled over on the floor to make room for Theo.

Theo grinned idoiticially, "Hey, Darcy! Wanna see what James Potter looks like?"

To this he got a groan as Harry rolled onto his back.

"Your loss." Theo shrugged and looked over at Blaise who was staring fixatedly at the page, "Aww, man! 'Same time'! Remember."

"Dude… Dude, come look at this." Blaise said with wide eyes and turning the book to face Theo, "Who does that remind you of?"

It was like he was staring at Harlen himself.

"But…" Theo muttered, grabbing the book from Blaises hands.

"Look at the head girl." Blaise gulped, "Look at the name."

"Lily Evans…" Theo's furrowed eyebrows shot up high, "James and Lily Potter were attacked—"

"—attacked by Voldemort… and then their son Harry—"

Two pairs of eyes shot towards the sleeping boy.

"—was the only survivor…" Theo finished, shocked, "Do you think he's…?"

"Check his wallet." Blaise said scrambling up from the floor and following Theo to Harry was lying.

Fumbling with the deep pockets of Harry's pants, Theo finally found the old, beaten up wallet.

Taking a deep breath Theo started searching for an ID card, a drivers licence, _anything._

And then he found it. A bus pass.

"Mr Potter, Harry James. Lives in Whalloy Crescent, St James." Theo's eyes met with Blaises, "Go figure."

It was then they heard heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor and making its way towards the classroom they were currently hiding in. After hours. With alcohol. And a stow-away. Who was passed out. And was Harry Potter. _Fuck._

"Quick! Hide the body!"

Blaise had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head, "He's not dead, idiot!"

Theo quickly stowed Harry's wallet back inside its owners jeans as the door slammed open.

"Mr Nott, Mr Zabini…" Snape drowned, as he swept through the doorframe, "Out after hours? Twenty point…" but Theo and Blaise never did find out where that sentence was leading them because at that moment Snape caught sight of the stirring Harry.

"Batman…?" Harry asked blearily, raising his head slightly off the floor, "Batman!"

"The Slytherin boys had to fight _very hard_ to stop from snickering at their Head of Houses expression, before Snape fixed them with an icy glare.

* * *

Snape had, in a matter of seconds, come to the conclusion that this teenager was indeed Harry Potter.

It might have been the Head and Prefect's book lying open to the page with Lily and James standing side-by-side at their 7th year Welcoming Feast. It might have been the shell-shocked look on his Slytherin's faces. Or it might have been the way Harry brushed his hair back to reveal the legendary lightening bolt scar.

Either way, he'd figured it out.

Snape was just about to say something when another person entered the room.

"What's going on here, Severus?" Dumbledore said pleasantly, a warm glow of magic penetrating the room as he spoke.

"Headmaster." Snape made to continue before he was cut off abruptly.

"Dude! Gandalf!" Harry clapped excitedly and grinned up at the headmaster.

All but Harry and Dumbledore failed to suppress a groan of embarrassment.

"I think it is about time for Mr Darcy to be returning home; don't you, Severus?" Dumbledore observed, smiling kindly at the three teenagers.

"But… Headmaster—" Snape said in a low voice, taking a step towards his employer.

"Severus." Dumbledore said firmly, looking at Snape over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Come now, Darcy." Snape said irritably, giving into the old mans silent plan and bending down to help the boy up, "You two. Bed."

Blaise and Theo scrambled for the door, stopping only briefly for a quick ''Night, Professors,' as they raced down the deserted corridors. Three floors later the two screeched to an exhausted halt.

"Guess we won't be seeing him anymore." Blaise said grumpily, stretching his arms above his head in an attempt to rid the stitch in his side.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Theo said, proudly holding Harry's bus pass at eyelevel.

"You stole his bus pass."

"I stole his bus pass."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4: Codename Kid.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yay! And so ends another chapter of Shame. And ten pages! Heh. Heh. Please don't kill me about the wait. Bye guys… Oh, oh! Before I forget. Fanart. If anyone would like to do fanart for Shame please drop us a Review/PM about it. I'd like to see your work. :)

**Other Shame Stuff:** I'm re-writting the Prolouge and will be posting it soon. Just because my writting style has change since then and I want my story to be consistant. Be sure to check it out.


	6. Not Again

**A/N: **Hi guys:). Sorry it took me a while to post. I had to get my tonsils out. _Glares._ Ah, well. Getting better now! :D I hope you enjoy the next instalment of Shame! Oh, and just a bit of information; I don't live in London… So I make up places and streets and such. Please just bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Start of Chapter 5: Not Again**"What time is it?" Harry whispered hotly into Snapes ear as he helped the intoxicated teenager stumble down the path that lead to the door of Number Four, Whalloy Crescent in St James.

* * *

Snape sneered as Harry's strong breath filled his nostrils, "Sweet Merlin, Po…Darcy. Who lets you out drinking like this?"

"They don't care," Harry admonished, waving a hand drunkenly in the air, "Just said, 'Be back by…'" realisation flooded Harry's face, "What time issit?"

"Quarter eleven last I checked," Snape said exasperatedly and sighed loudly as Harry pulled away from him, "What is it now?"

"Man!" Harry pouted dramatically, shoulder slouching in disappointment, "I gotta-_hic_-gotta go find some-_hic_-where to sleep."

"That's ridiculous, Darcy." Snape snapped in annoyance, grasping Harry's forearm tightly and dragging him towards the door.

Harry sucked in a breath and tensed automatically, _Not. Vernon. Not. Vernon._

"Here," Snape shoved Harry's wallet, complete with school ID he'd used to find where he lived, back into his pocket, "Try and look presentable."

Snape rapped his knuckles on the door, and stood a full sixty seconds before trying again.

"They-_hic_-They're not gonna let –_hic_- me in, you do rea-_hic_-lise?" Harry said, slumping against the wooden doorframe.

Snape growled lowly and knocked again against the generic, cream coloured door.

Harry frowned exaggeratedly, waving his hands around. "You don't listen, do you, Batman?"

Snape sneered. "Do _not_ call me names."

The green-eyed teen's eyes widened behind his rounded spectacles and he babbled on about some possessive nonsense or other.

Snape glowered, "Insolent brat," he spat, more to himself than to Harry. "Just like your—"

"Boy, we _told_ you—" Heavy footsteps thundered their way down the steps inside "—if you weren't back by eleven—" Vernon slammed the door open to reveal his nephew and a man with greasy hair and sallow skin standing in his door way, "What have you down now, boy!" Vernon growled, grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair and pulling him inside by it.

"'M sorry, Uncle—" Harry started, eyes squeezed shut as another, shriller voice cut across him.

"Vernon! Get the boy inside before the neighbours hear!" Petunia appeared on the staircase, wrapping a dressing gown around herself, catching sight of someone at the door she added, "Gosh, thank you so very much for bringing our…" but the words died on her lips as it registered who she was talking to, "Sev—"

"Yes, thank you very much. Good bye." Vernon cut across, completely oblivious to the interaction going on between his wife and the mysterious man at the door, and slamming said door in Snapes face.

Shaking the shock that had been left on Snapes face, he turned down the path and walked out of the white picket fence. Any doubt whatsoever that Harlen wasn't Harry had left his mind immediately after seeing Petunia.

Glancing back at the dimmed house his eyes met with those of Petunia Dursley, peering out the planes of glass after him. He held her gaze as he apparated with a soft _pop _to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"It was him, Albus." Severus sneered spitefully out the closed window, bracing an arm against the frame as droplets of water pounded on the planes and trickles down the cold glass.

Dumbledore paused in the stroking of Fawkes' feathers.

"No, Albus...It was him." Severus ingrained, tearing his eyes from the sky outside and boring them into the side of the Headmasters head.

Sighing, Dumbledore turned and took his seat opposite Severus' across the desk, "I've always known where our Mr Potter was. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered, the twinkle retiring briefly behind his half-moon spectacles.

Fire sparked deep down inside of Severus, "You've known where Lily's son has been all these years and never said a word?"

"I assumed the Dursley had their own reasons for keeping Harry from this world, and with them as his guardians I respected that." A frown pulled slightly at Dumbledore's wrinkled face as he continued, "It seems, however, they haven't been taking as good care of him as I would have liked."

"You 'assumed they had their own reasons and you respected that'?" Snape mimicked, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Albus, I know your eyesight isn't what it use to be but you cannot tell me you failed to see the bruises on that boys face."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "My, my, Severus. I'd never imagine you as the protective sort."

Snape sneered, "Do not try and distract me." Swooping up from his seat he was soon standing haughtily by the door, "You will repair this."

Turning on his heel before he even got an answer Snape preceded through the archway, the sound of his footsteps echoed down the marble steps before fading into nothingness.

Shuffling around in his desk for a moment Dumbledore soon found parchment and quill. Dipping the nib into the blazing purple ink, Dumbledore brought it to the page and started to write;

_Dear Mr Potter…_

* * *

Harry flicked through his English text, _Pride and Predjuice_, as his teacher droned on and on about the 'dramatic irony' or some bullshit, unconsciously rubbing his bruised forearm hidden by a mass of black bands. Repressing a groan, he buried his head in his hands. He'd woken that morning with a whopping hangover that had yet to pass, and it was fourth period already!

Sighing he returned to the book, picking a page at random and hoping to find the answer to whatever question they we're meant to be researching;

_"When you have killed all your own birds, Mr. Bingley," said her mother, "I beg you will come here, and shoot as many as you please on Mr. Bennet's manor. I am sure he will be vastly happy to oblige you, and will save all the best of the covies for you." _

_Elizabeth's misery increased, at such unnecessary, such officious attention! Were the same fair prospect to arise—_

A loud squawk was heard outside and a large bird swooped in through the open window, dropped something onto Harry's head, and swooped out so fast they couldn't even tell what species it was.

Hissing about 'Stupid fucking birds, throwing shit at me,' the green-eyed-teenager reached down and picked up what it was that had bounced off his head and onto the floor.

Harry waited until the classes attention had gone back to what the teacher was saying before he looked properly at what laid in his hands. What he saw made him freeze.

"No…" Harry whispered disbelievingly, his eyes widening behind his spectacles.

"Mr Potter, if you wouldn't mind—" Miss said, turning impatiently from the blackboard she was writing notes on.

"No!" Harry interrupted, pushing his seat back from the desk, running a hand through his hair. His eyes darted around the room hurriedly, before resting on the envelope again.

Letting out a frustrated growl he scrunched the paper into a ball in his hand and stormed from the room. Harry passed his professor in the hallways, and ignoring their questions he soon found himself stumbling blindly down the steps of St James High School.

Within minutes Harry was passing Catherine's Park. Sprinting down a side alley he turned sharply into Whalloy Crescent, only to be very nearly missed by his Uncle's car that was turning around the corner.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled, putting on the park break and sticking his beefy head out the car window, "WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?"

"I-I, er…" Harry gulped nervously, looking around at the small crowd that had gathered around them and clutching the letter tightly in his hand.

Apparently Vernon had noticed them too, for he beckoned Harry over to him and said in a pained voice, "Jus-just go home, son," he said with what seemed to be Herculean effort, grasping Harry's shoulder in what was intended to be a fatherly manner. Leaning in he snarled, "I'll deal with you later."

Without a second glance, Harry turned was already half way across the lawn, making his way toward the front door of number four.

Heart still racing, Harry pushed open the door and walked up the carpeted steps, --tripping only twice-- and didn't even bother to answer his Aunt's call of, "Dudders? Is that you?"

Once Harry had made his way halfway down the hall, he turned abruptly and went through the thin piece of ply-board that created his door too his room. He searched frantically, throwing the stiff crumpled mass that the owl had left him onto his rickety cot. Underneath a loose floorboard, he found what he was looking for.

Although the gold and red paint had started to peel off, the biscuit tin was still the same one Harry had lifted from the garbage eight years previously.He let out a shaky breath and sat down on the bed, taking the tin with him. Forcing himself to remain calm as he opened the latch, Harry allowed the biscuit tin lid to fall open.

Inside was an assortment of Harry's most prized possessions. There was a photograph of the woman he guessed to be his mother; there was a polished rock he had found at a creek back in Surrey; there was even a tarnished bell he'd swiped off one of Mrs Fig's cats'collar. There were other things too, things he had acquired since he and his relatives had moved to London. There was a half-filled bottle of whisky; a small pocketknife; and a wad of cash adding up to a hundred and seventy four pounds.

Harry's fingers shook as he took out the last item, a yellowing envelope with blazing purple writing;

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

_Cupboard Under The Stairs,_

_4. Private Drive ,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey._

Blindly he grabbed at the envelope lying crinkled on his bed, feeing his skin heat up. Bar the obvious differences in the addresses, they were identical. Right down to the emerald 'H' seal on the back.

"FUCK!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair, exposing his lightening scar. "Shit, shit, shit! No!"

"Be quiet, boy!" Petunia screeched from her diligent post in the downstairs kitchen.

Panting, Harry stalked across the room as he pulled at the tightening collar of his shirt, and slammed his door shut. He spun around and realised; he had trapped himself in there. Harry gulped and rubbed furiously at his angrily prickling eyes. He cursed at them. Man, he was heating up.

What the _fuck?_ Harry thought he'd be rid of these _fucking letters_ after he'd left Surrey! Five _bloody _year of nothing, and then this. What the _hell_ kind of _sadistic fuck_ did shit like that?

Harry screamed through gritted teeth, hitting his head hard against the doorframe. He let out a muffled groan.

He was suffocating. Harry was sure he was suffocating as he pulled off his hoodie and dropped it hurriedly to the floor. Something fell out of its pocket. Something that caught his eye, even in his fit of panic; a clear, plastic bag of white powder…

And then he saw black.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5: Not Again**

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you know how psyched I have been too write the next chapter! I've been planning it for aggggeeeesss! :D Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, as well as those who have added me to Favourites/Alerts. It makes me smile. Until next time… :D


End file.
